Usuario discusión:Megaminon
Esta es mi discusion ^^ No olviden firmar!!Archivo:Mail!.gif Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:02 15 dic 2010 (UTC) no lo se... es broma!!! claro que podemos ser amigos, ponme un Archivo:Leafeon_por_pokefany.gif, y llamame Fanny. solo dime que pokemon te pongo a ti ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:19 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Ponme a Pikachu (aunque lo puse en mi ultimo mensaje) Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Vla El nuevo capitulo de Vla esta listo y fresco recien sacado del Horno.UMMMMMM 18:29 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello Te gustaria ser mi amig@ ¿? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:33 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Buenoo... Un glaceon Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png pliss --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:53 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah y dime un poke cualquiera que te guste soloo es para ponerlo de mini icono allado de tu nombre [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:56 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Huevo_Articuno.png:Se abrirán en 150 ediciones Archivo:Huevo_Togetic_Misty.pngSe abrirán en 20 ediciones,evolucionara en 50 y otra vez lo preguntas en mi discu Archivo:Huevo_de_Ledyba.pngSe abrirá en 20 ediciones y evoluciona en 70 Archivo:Huevo_Happiny_Brock.pngSe abrirá en 30 ediciones,evoluciona en 80,y otra vez en 130 En la rifa tienes que poner un número Entrega Toma tu Rayquaza Archivo:Rayquaza_NB_brillante.png Archivo:Flareon_NB.png 21:15 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Buabuabuaaauuuuuu Cambia tu Elemento o te pondré de malo 19:33 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Oye te puedes poner de un elemento que no haya sido elegido mira las audiciones coñ* 16:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Otra nueva novela La vida de un estudiante. FELIZ NAVIDAD 17:24 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ ¿Que estas haciendo?Yo estoy con la tarea Uffffffffffffffffff Has vistoo tu nuevo dragonite Archivo:Dragonite_shiny_nunca_visto_by_mega_y_fondo_de_Pepeazul.png Misterio O.O en tus firmas de amigos.¿QUIEN ES SAHDOW ARO? 10:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Juegos de Azar Oye... ¿Te importa si uso el sprite que hiciste para hacer el sprite de un shek(Una serpiente voladora de Memorias de Idhun)?Pliz 8D Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D hola hola!!! hola Mega...te pregunto si te gustan los concursos???Si te gustan inscribete en mi novela--El poder de Togekiss 19:29 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Ve mi user y la seccion Pokéfics--El poder de Togekiss 19:37 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hello holaaaaa SAW. A VER SI ADIVINAS QUIEN SOY >:-( Malditito seas Usun Yoon Megaminon lo has acertado Por que no has salido? 21:07 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey me a gustado tu usuario ¿quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 12:36 2 ene 2011 (UTC) 1ªPrueba En el reality Juegos de Azar:El Reality ya está la primera prueba.Por favor realizala cuanto antes 19:04 16 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:Toma tu targeta V.I.P para mi Guardería Archivo:Pase_Vip_Pepeazul_Guardería.png Saw Cuando veas esto me avisas 17:54 19 ene 2011 (UTC) *O* hola!,¿Quieres ser mi amigo? yo igual tuve la fantasia de que si existieran los pokemons,yo seria ranger,entrenadora o coordinadora,tambien tengo en mente seria criadora 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 18:29 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Un viaje mágico Archivo:Toma,sincorazon_cruel!.gif XD '''Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 15:14 25 ene 2011 (UTC) ... Conectat al tuenti.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:15 28 ene 2011 (UTC) K siii pero no sera como antes.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 22:25 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues ke no t hablare con la misma alegría de antes hasta que pasen semanas y recupere la confianza.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 22:31 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Una cosita... Vi en Actividad Reciente que estás haciendo audiciones en una subpágina tuya ¿no? Pues, no sé, no es muy normal hacerlas ahí, si no que le das a crear página nueva y las haces ahí. Te lo digo pork si lo haces en una subpágina, probablemente, nadie se apunte Era eso ^-^ An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:17 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro! =3 Me encantaría ser tu amiga =3 Ponme un kirlia. Y para crear páginas sólo tienes que ir a una página cualquiera y a la derecha, donde pone 4083 páginas en esta wiki pone crear una página, sólo tienes que clikear ahí. PD: La próxima vez que me dejes un mensaje, firma, plis!! An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:52 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Toma para que no tengas que hacer mi capturador Archivo:Capturador_Superior.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:04 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro XDD Sip me gustaria inscribirme en tu novela, perdon por la tardanza es que me cortaron el internet asi que estoy usando la banda ancha y ¿podrias guardarme un puesto como buena pliss? es que en las audiciones dicen que ya no quedan puestos para buenos y no quiero ser de los malos...u.u --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 20:15 01 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola hermano La chica de las cartas [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí']] 16:37 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Toma unos cuantos sprites Archivo:Niña_malvada_Pepeazul.png:Es una niña malvada Archivo:Madre_malvada_Pepeazul.png:La madre de la niña Archivo:Vs_Madre_malvada.png:El VS de la madre He tenido una idea:Que los malos hagan que lo Pokémon tengan 3 tipos,pero en el proceso de añadir un tipo el Pokémon sufre pero a ellos les da igual un ejemplo: Archivo:Experimento_de_Ejemplo.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:13 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejor no le cambies el color.Que sean las jefas del equipo Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:27 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Pero me gustaba la idea de que los Pokémon cambiasen de Color... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:46 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Espera y te hagos los mismos de otros color Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:14 4 feb 2011 (UTC) tomaaa Archivo:Katorea_NB.png Archivo:Vs_madre_malvada2.png Archivo:Gemelas_Malvadas_Menores.pngArchivo:Gemelas_Malvadas_Mayores.png¡Cuatro gemelas! Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:56 4 feb 2011 (UTC) te ha salido muy bien pero vas a usar los nuevos? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:02 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Que guay lo has hecho tu solo? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:05 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Empieza ya pero me referia a si tu perfil lo has hecho tu solo Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:10 4 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola me llamo kristel y me gustaria ser tu amiga,?podrias darme como se escribe mi nombre en japones?jade 17:40 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Mega En vez de darle a copiar a los sprites busca como se llaman por que si no te sale cosas feas Archivo:Experimento_de_Ejemplo.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 10:29 6 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n tu gijinka(se parece mas a un rapidash que a un ponyta xd) Archivo:Ponyta_gijinka_by_yenthami.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]--Mi guarderia 17:34 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Lapras NB brillante.png Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:17 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Jose MAnuel... soy Kari.Me gustaria que fuesemos novios. PD:SOy Pepe ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 18:02 23 feb 2011 (UTC) nwn Gracias Mega me encanta! lo usare cuando lo necesite n.n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 16:18 24 feb 2011 (UTC) See que malo lo voy a matar si vuelve a poner una cosa asi ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 16:21 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno no están mal me gusta más Minun. ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 11:21 26 feb 2011 (UTC) HI Que vaaaaa.POr cierto hoy dia 27 hechan la pelicula de Zoroark en clan a las 4.¡YO VOY A VERLA ZORUA FOREVER!XDDDDDD Por cierto tu fuiste al bautizo de Ángel,¿no? ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 10:47 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Te... MIra esa imagen es una caca porque pareces una chica. ¡Conectate ahora mismo al msn! ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:08 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Un favorcillo como tu discusión es òco frecuentada te pido este favor: Cada vez que te apuntes a unas audiciones,apuntame a mi como un eevee que evoluciona a flareon.¡Te doy mi permiso! ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 16:59 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro te doy permiso ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:18 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdón...Pero Zelda es una Pincesa...n,nU Sipi see y amigos?--•̊El entrenador aéreo...•¡Calle 13 es verdadera música!•̊ 20:05 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Oki ponme a pichu!! chau!! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614La oddish electricaNeed help?Link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614 18:47 6 mar 2011 (UTC) n.n OLaaaaaaa ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 18:44 7 mar 2011 (UTC) -_- El sprite que pususte no lo pienso poner en mi preciosa novela.Es mu horrendo >=( --'¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla!'[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 19:17 9 mar 2011 (UTC) D: Nooooo chicas no.Chico ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 19:32 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Toma 2 sprites Te doy 2 para que elijas: Van de POlitoed Archivo:Polaíz_Pepeazul-Mega.png o Archivo:Poliima_Pepeazul_Mega.png tu eliges ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:27 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues Como parece que has decidido ser Quinoa: #Te reservaré el puesto en la discu #Preferiblemente, usa su sprite #De equipo pokémon, solo te pido que tengas un Lucario obligatorio, el resto a tu gusto Y ya está n_n [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:46 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola te importaria crear tu personaje y tu Pokémon en mi novela: Shadow aventuras en Teselia? Te lo agradeceria mucho--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan']] 14:14 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Si claro me encantaria ponme un totodile (y porcierto gracias por llenar la fich tan rapido) yo quien te pongo?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru'']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"Niichan']] 20:39 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro... Que podemos ser amigos y la lista de cosas odiadas no es ni la mitad de lo que en realidad odio Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 22:49 17 mar 2011 (UTC) No sé no sé... Mmmnmm...no sé si Tsuakasa estaría bien con un pokémon de agaua... igual me lo piensop .3.! Gracias por inscribirte! [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] XD si tienes razón! PD: Quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Pueeeeeeees.... Ponme a jolteon,pachirisu,pikachu o shinx. AMO A LOS ELÉCTRICOS! LO MÁS EN PKMN! [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Hola!!! Toma un presente Archivo:Saw_¡Te_como!.gif Pone SAW [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon...no,no Pepe']].[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'♪Everything's gonna be all right♪']] 19:29 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola: El lider aparece muchas veces ya que es una de los que más ayuda :D Saludos. ↘•̊KkEev愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 00:09 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro!!! Claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo, ponme un Quilava ¿Que te pongo? 00:36 27 mar 2011 (UTC) |} Jose Mira mi discusión tengo una pelea Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 12:20 27 mar 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ Si no puede volar te callas. Sabes quien soy Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola, no pienses que estoy loca (eso ya lo piensa mucha gente ^^) pero me dio por pasarme y decirte hol. Así que eso... Hola! Yo, la rapera loca que dice hola :) HOLA OTRA VEZ Ah ya viste la pelea... es un tema del que voy a pasar porque si no me voy a cabrear y voy a irme a cagar en los muertos de Pepe, y mejor que no n.n Bueno, yo respeto tus gustos, y mejor que seamos amigos (odio pelearme con la gente, por raro que parezca) y te queria preguntar... Ademas de ESA musica... ¿Te gusta el rap? Si nunca escuchaste rap dimelo y te recomiendo un par de canciones :) Yo :) PD: de donde eres? ¿Te gusta este sprite? Archivo:Inverna_Concurso.png Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 18:07 29 mar 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ tocaste ago He hecho el collage de Plástica : ¡UN CONEJITO! Archivo:Inverna_Concurso.png: ¡Soy malaaaaaaaa! Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 16:26 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Tonto tu atrpas a Budew y despues lo cambio por Zorua Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif>Archivo:Budew_NB.gif Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 16:52 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Tonto tu atrpas a Budew y despues lo cambio por Zorua Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif>Archivo:Budew_NB.gif Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 16:52 30 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe Me darías tu msn? :33 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 16:41 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Saaaaaaw #Estube charlando con Kari .3. Dice que vio a Fanny. #He estudiado Tecnología #¿Has visto el anuncio de Bisbal en mi novela? #Quiero poner mas numero -3- # # # # # # # # # # # # #WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *Q* Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 16:58 31 mar 2011 (UTC) xddddddddddddddd me ha hecho gracia lo de Pepiiiii Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 17:06 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Saw I am Hungry And I'm Angy I'm going to eat look like the meat Because ... I'm SAW SAW SAW acaarr I'm SAW, SAW SAW acaarr I'm SAW SAW SAW acaarr 'im going to eat you like the meat Cancion de SAW Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 17:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Saw Saw soy Sawito Como se llma el juego ese en el que Noelia insulta a los demas Metete en el Smeet Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 17:44 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Te espero en tu sala >=3 Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 18:07 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Mega.. ¿Fuiste tú el que preguntó si podía apuntarse a Un reality de locos: El regreso en mi discu? Es que como era un usuario anónimo... PD: Si eras tú, confírmamelo, y sí, puedes apuntarte, pero la próxima vez no hace falta que preguntes ;D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:33 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Mejor... Ve a la discu de Un reality de locos: El regreso, y pones allí la info, es qe necesito bastante más de lo qe me pones y tal.. Ya tienes reservado el puesto [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 13:48 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Yo he tenido que empezar el capitulo 2 de Una aventura gemosa. PD hoy tmabien vais a jugar a la wii, Dani! ¬¬ Soy un...Flareon x3 [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Hablame o me enfado >=3']] 13:59 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿Puedes Rellenar tu puesto en la discu de Un reality de locos: El regreso? Es que quiero empezar ya... Y si no acabaré borrando tu reserva [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:37 22 abr 2011 (UTC) pues... yo tambien uso el mismo...pero nunca he probado otro[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 16:27 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola.. .Con esto no espero que me perdones.Solo intento aclararlo: Me siento mal, MUY MAL. Tengo el estómago revuelto, no he comido nada y no hago pipí debido a mis lágrimas.No esperaba esa reacción por vuestra parte. Creo que me exprese mal. Lo que quería decir es que de vez en cuando (una vez cada 3 semanas) saldrí con Jesús Parejo, debido a que tambien es mi amigo. Arrepentido -w-|| ya lo olvide, no se si me quedo, pero sigo editando. No te preocupes. Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:30 3 may 2011 (UTC) si claro como no que casualidad en que parte de madrid vives o en que pueblo yo en pinyoooooo ♫Vanesa♫ 16:39 3 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Te dire una cosa Araceli ya me ha perdonado El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 16:23 4 may 2011 (UTC) no soy nueva e.e soy SingChatot, pero ok seamos amigos :) 16:55 5 may 2011 (UTC) Obtenido de "http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Pepeazul" Seré breve... como pudiste hacer tu firma tan larga??? 'El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 17:02 5 may 2011 (UTC) Perdon Te prergunté sin mala intencion ewe 'El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 17:05 5 may 2011 (UTC) Nada no te preocupes ewe 'El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 17:10 5 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Jose n.n Te traigo la ficha para tu futura novela ED Sprite:Archivo:Azalea.pngArchivo:Azalea_Verano.png o Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png tu eliges el sexo Personalidad: Es bipolar: Una personalidad es dulce y la otra es sangrienta ED Nombra: Azalea o Alex Clase: Ya sabes lider de gimnasio ultimo de tipo volador,pero por el camino va añadiendo Pokemon. Equipo: Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif hasta Archivo:Samurott_NB.gif Archivo:Shroomish_NB.pnghasta Archivo:Breloom_NB.png Archivo:Swablu_NB.gifhasta Archivo:Altaria_NB.png Archivo:Joltik_NB.gifhasta Archivo:Galvantula_NB.gif Minun Plusle En el Gimnasio: Archivo:Staraptor_NB.gif Archivo:Togekiss_NB.gifSu pokemon más fuerte Archivo:Swellow_NB.png(Brillante) y Altaria n.n PD: Si necesitas coordinadora pideselo a Yen o a Fanny 18:28 9 may 2011 (UTC) lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento!! >< Hace tiempo me pedistes ser amigos, perdon por no responderte >< y si, seamos amigos, ponme a un Absol cual poke te pongo? 'El Absol más loco de PE x) · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 21:59 10 may 2011 (UTC) n.n Acias, somos nuevos los dos!! Es bueno sentirse apoyado!! Quieres que semaos amigos? Si ya lo somos, perdón. Quieres apuntarte a mi reality ---> Un reality lleno de música Beshoshc YO Lo siento Tenia la intencion de reservarle ese puesto A Kari. ESpero que no te moleste 18:42 17 may 2011 (UTC) Está bien ewe Ok Mega, entonces si no te molesta quiero ponerme a Vaporeon en la novela de Pepe x3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 04:34 18 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Mega Hi soy el usuario Wally nwn queria saber si puedo formar parte de tu Guarderia nwn porfaaas x3 PD: ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 02:23 24 may 2011 (UTC) Oki nwn Ponme un Gligar xD PD: Me puedo encargar del taller de Baile? nwn PDD: Gracias por los pokes :D [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 12:21 24 may 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... Bueno. En aprendices de magos. Lo vas a dejar para despues? Solo eso Con cortesia: AlivoAlivo 18:26 24 may 2011 (UTC) Pues... Mira. Si quieres el echizo lo pongo yo, pero tambien puedes elegir aqui AlivoAlivo 14:22 25 may 2011 (UTC)